Just Partners
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth and Brennan at a party.  Booth gets jealous.  Just a one shot I wrote for a challenge on the boneyard.  BB fluff.  2nd part now up, rating changed to M!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a one shot I did for the challenge on the boneyard. Thanks to redrider for her wonderful prompt! There's nothing quite as hot as a jealous Booth! lol!**

BBB

"For the last time..." Booth clenched his fists at his sides, trying to control his temper.

"...You're just partners. We know!" The three agents laughed together, then walked away.

Booth sighed and looked back across the room, where his partner was currently dancing with the latest in a string of men vying for her attention. The annual FBI ball was in full swing. Most of the agents had already had too much to drink, and had taken up their favorite pasttime, teasing Booth about his relationship with his partner.

Booth usually didn't even bother to come, just a reason for a bunch of agents to get together, get drunk, and make fools of themselves, but this year Cullen had invited the squints.

So, here he was. Watching her as she danced with every guy here. Every guy except him. He wasn't sure why that bothered him. It shouldn't, they were just partners, after all, and he wanted her to be happy. The feeling in the pit of his stomach surely wasn't jealousy...

"Don't worry about it. They're just jealous."

Booth was startled out of his daydreaming. "What? I...I'm not jealous!"

Agent Thomas just smiled. _Yeah, right. Whatever you say._ "Not you, Booth. Them." He gestured to the group of agents who had been giving him a hard time.

Booth looked at Thomas questioningly.

"You and Dr. Brennan have the best record in the department, and it helps that she's much prettier than their own partners."

Booth glanced back at Brennan, a smile crossing his face. "Yeah, that's definately true." Thomas chuckled, and Booth looked back at him guiltily. "What?"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Booth eyed him warily. "Go ahead."

"Don't wait too long, my friend. She's not gonna be available forever." He clapped a hand on Booth's shoulder, then turned and walked away.

Booth just shook his head, his gaze returning to Brennan. She was laughing up at her current dance partner. Her cheeks were flushed, and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

His reaction when he had first seen her tonight had been one of amazement. He knew she was beautiful, hell, he saw her everyday. But tonight... The deep blue silk dress clung to her figure, and it took all his self restraint to keep from staring. The gown was strapless, caressing her curves until it reached her kness, then floated to the floor.

For someone who was so socially awkward in these types of situations, she certainly seemed to be holding her own against the never ending parade of men that seemed to be lining up just to dance with her.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Agent Daniels, a cocky rookie with an attitude, pulling her into his arms for a slow dance. He was holding her close, too close, and anger flooded through him at the sight. He made his way over to them, trying to control his temper.

Clearing his throat, he tapped Daniels on the shoulder.

He stopped dancing and looked up. "What do you want, Booth?"

Booth smiled at him, a dangerous smile, one any veteran agent would have recognized, and would have backed off from. "I want to dance with my partner."

Brennan's breath caught as she watched the exchange, hearing the possesiveness in Booth's voice. Normally, she would be angry, but, for some reason, tonight it made her feel...special. She had been dancing with one guy after another, hoping that he would come over and dance with her, but he had stayed away. Until now. "Booth..."

Daniels, oblivious to the older agent's meaning, just shook his head. "Sorry, Booth, you gotta wait your turn." He turned back to Brennan, but she had taken a step back.

Booth reached out and gripped the younger agent's arm. "Actually, Daniels, it IS my turn." He pulled him away, then turned his back on him, taking Brennan into his arms.

Over Booth's shoulder, she saw Daniels about to argue, his face a mask of anger. Just as he was about to speak, another agent stepped up and took his arm. "Let it go, man." He pulled him away. "You'll never get between those two."

Booth heard none of the exchange, he was too caught up in the feeling of holding her in his arms. His hands slid up her back, pausing when he reached her bare skin.

Brennan felt a shiver run down her spine at his touch. "Booth..."

"Sorry about that."

She looked up at him, and couldn't resist teasing him just a little. "For what? Interrupting my dance? Embarrassing my dance partner?"

He noted the teasing tone, and smiled down at her. "For not rescuing you sooner."

She tried to look indignant. "Who says I needed rescuing? You know very well that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!'' She smiled. "Besides, maybe I was enjoying myself."

Booth tightened his grip on her, as the jealousy washed over him. "Is that the kind of guy you go for now?! Someone pawing all over you? He's not good enough for you! You deserve better! I..."

"I was kidding, Booth!" She laughed up at him.

"Oh." He looked flustered, and Brennan was amazed. She had never seen him quite this way before.

Her expression turned serious. "So. What kind of man do I deserve?"

Booth stared down into her eyes. "I...uh..." He paused. What the hell was he doing? Mentally shaking his head, he decided to go for it. It was time. "You... you deserve someone who appreciates you. Who cares about you, who would do anything for you."

Brennan couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She swallowed hard, trying to calm her heart, that seemed to be pounding in her chest at his words. "Booth, I..."

He leaned closer, his face was inches away from hers. "Someone who's always been there, who will always be there..." His words trailed off as his lips lightly brushed hers.

Brennan lost all rational thought as their lips met, and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, oblivious to everyone else around them.

Angela was dancing with Hodgins, listening to him hypothesize about the latest conspiracy the government was planning, when she looked over her shoulder and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Brennan...and...and...Booth..."

"What?" Hodgins looked around. "Well, he finally did it." He looked down at Angela. "Close your mouth, babe."

Angela just shook her head. "I can't believe it!"

Hodgins just smiled.

Booth lost himself in the kiss. He had never felt this way before. His hands were tangled in her hair, his tongue tasting hers. He finally pulled back, slowly coming back to reality.

Realizing where they were, Brennan felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Um, Booth, maybe we should..."

"...get out of here. Great idea." Booth took her hand and led her quickly off the dance floor.

She followed him out, both oblivious of the stares, the whispers, and the money changing hands. The winners and losers alike sighed in relief. The wait was finally over.

BBB

**Okay, hope you liked it! You know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is, the next, and last chapter! Thanks to all of you who requested this, and special thanks to my muse, who really warmed to the idea! lol!**

**btw, this chapter is kind of smutty, I changed the rating to M, so be warned!**

BBB

No sooner did they reach the empty lobby, than Booth turned and pulled her to him. She went willingly into his arms, sliding her arms around his waist, pulling him close. His lips met hers, kissing her hungrily, his tongue seeking entrance.

She parted her lips, their tongues meeting, sending a jolt of electricity through both of them. She moaned as his hands moved up her back, caressing the bare skin above the silk of her dress, and she copied the motion, her hands under his suit jacket, tracing the strong muscles of his back under the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

Booth's head was spinning at the feelings her kiss aroused in him. He had known, since he had first acknowledged to himself that he felt more for her than friendship, that kissing her would be incredible, but nothing he had ever imagined compared to this.

He felt her hands on his back, sliding lower, and he pulled back, coming to his senses. He pulled in a ragged breath, trying to control his emotions. "Temperance.."

She looked up at him, her thoughts scattered. "Booth, I..."

Voices interuppted them. "I just can't believe it, Jack!"

"But Angela, you were the one who said..."

"I know, but I never thought...I mean, they're both so stubborn..."

The voices were coming closer, and this time it was Brennan who grabbed Booth's hand, and they raced out the door.

BBB

Booth pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment building and turned off the engine. Turning to her, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. They hadn't spoken a word on the drive here, both lost in their thoughts.

He reached out, brushing his fingers lightly down her cheek, and she shivered at his touch. Leaning toward her, he pressed his lips lightly to hers, then pulled back, capturing her eyes with his. "Goodnight, Bones" he whispered, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she had been about to say. Obviously she had mistaken what the kiss had meant. Her cheeks burned with embarassment, and she averted her eyes and fumbled for her seat belt, anxious to put distance between them.

Seeing that she had misunderstood him, he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her movement. "Temperance."

She kept her gaze on the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. She had misunderstood, apparently he had just been his normal, alpha male self, asserting his dominance over her in front of his peers.

She tried to tell herself that she should be relieved, the whole idea was wrong, but her heart felt as if it were being ripped in two. Which certainly wasn't logical, it was impossible to...

"Bones, look at me."

His voice interuppted her thoughts. Her voice seemed to have left her, and she shook her head, but he reached over, lifting her chin and meeting her eyes.

"Booth, you don't have to..."

"Let me just say this, okay?" He took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes. "What happened tonight, I...I didn't plan it."

She tried to pull away, but he held on to her, keeping her facing him.

"I didn't plan on it, but I don't regret it, either. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." He smiled. "Angela was right. She's always known how I feel. I tried to deny it, but, seeing you tonight, dancing with all those men...wishing it was me dancing with you, well...I can't deny it anymore."

His hand still held her chin, but now his thumb caressed her cheek, and she unconciously leaned into him. "I don't.."

"I care about you." He went on, ignoring her words. "More than a partner, more than a friend. And it scares me, what I feel for you, because..." He paused a moment, then went on. "...because I don't want to mess up what we have."

He searched her face, unknowingly holding his breath, not sure how she would react to his words. As much time as he had spent with her over the last two years, as close as they were, Bones was still...well, unpredictable.

She sat there, still not answering, and he started to get nervous. "Bones?"

"Booth..." What to say? "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, maybe we should just go back..." Before she could finish, he went on.

"I can't go on pretending anymore. We have something between us, Temperance, and you can't deny it, either." He sat back, waiting for her reaction. For the denial, the arguments, but she surprised him.

"Okay."

Booth just stared at her. "Okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Okay." She leaned toward him, closing the distance, but he moved back. She looked up at him questioningly.

"This isn't just a casual thing to me. I want to see where this goes, and I don't want to rush anything."

"Oh." Disappointment clouded her features, but it was gone in an instant, making him wonder if he imagined it.

"Well, okay. I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." She opened the door, climbed out, and made her way to her apartment.

Booth watched her go, fighting the urge to run after her, and kiss her senseless. He shook his head. No, he meant what he said, he wasn't going to screw this up with her. He was going to take his time. Sighing, he started the SUV and drove home.

BBB

Brennan shut the door to her apartment and leaned her back against it. Her thoughts were whirling around in her head. The banquet, the dancing, Booth jealous, the kiss. Especially the kiss. Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered how it had felt, his lips on hers, his hands caressing her body.

She walked over and collapsed onto the sofa. Damn him for being so...old fashioned! He had kissed her, told her he cared about her, that he wanted to start a relationship with her, then... Well he had left her, and now her body was still aching with need.

She tried to think of something, anything, to get her mind off of him. Her latest case, bones from limbo, her book, but it was no use. She needed him, needed him to touch her, kiss her, to...

Shaking her head, she got up and made her way back to the door, grabbing her keys on the way. Well, HE might not want to rush anything, but she had no problems with it.

BBB

Booth stepped out of the shower, trying to stop thinking about her. The cold water hadn't done much good. The thought of her, being in his arms... _Okay, Booth, you've got to stop! _These thoughts were definately not helping his...situation.

He was reaching for a towel, when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, and made his way through the living room to the door. Pulling it open, he peered around the door. "Bones?"

Brennan paused on the doorstep, ready to launch into her speech that she had prepared on the way there, but her breath caught and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him standing before her. "I..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

She stared at him, his muscular chest glistening with drops of water, and she unconciously licked her lips. She wanted to grab him, to pull him to her, to fall into his arms and kiss him, run her hands over his body, but she couldn't move.

"Temperance, what..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence before she was in his arms, her lips on his, and her hands... oh, God her hands... He managed to get hold of himself and pull himself away, holding her at arms length. Breathing heavily, he stared at her. She was still dressed in her silk, but her hair had fallen down from the loose bun, and it was now curling around her shoulders, and her eyes were dark with desire.

"Booth, I..." She stopped, grasping for the words she had rehearsed, but she was at a loss.

"Temperance, I thought...I mean, we agreed that..."

"No, you agreed. I didn't." She took a deep breath, pulling away from him. She couldn't concentrate with his hands on her, and the sight of his body was too distracting. She inched around him and walked farther in to the apartment.

Booth shut the door and turned to her. She was standing across the room, as if trying to keep distance between them.

"We've waited two years, Booth. I don't want to waste any more time." She took a step closer, keeping her eyes on his. "I'm tired of lying to myself, tired of pretending I don't feel anything for you." She took another step closer. "Tired of looking for someone, when they've been right there in front of me all along."

"Temperance..."

She placed a finger over his mouth to stop his words. "Don't. Don't say anything. Just kiss me."

She didn't need to ask twice.

He pulled her to him, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss. He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Brennan forgot everything except the feel of him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his hair as she kissed him, her passion overtaking her.

Booth's hands roamed her body, feeling the soft curves beneath the silky fabric. When his hands reached her ass, he squeezed lightly, then pulled her against him. She gasped as she felt his arousal, and pressed even closer to him.

He picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom. Setting her back down, his lips left hers, tracing her jaw line, then moving down to her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin until she was moaning with pleasure.

"Please", she whispered softly, and he groaned, his body hardening even more at her plea. His hands slowly found the zipper of her dress, and he gently pulled it down, until his body, pressing against hers, was the only thing keeping the soft material next to her skin. He pulled back, the silky material slowly slipping down her body and pooling on the floor at her feet.

He sucked in a breath, his eyes roaming her body, realizing that she had nothing on underneath, nothing to ruin the lines of the dress. "Beautiful", he whispered hoarsely. His hands reached out, gently kneading her breasts, and she moaned again, shivers running down her spine.

Her fingers found the towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and she pulled it away from his body. She stared at him, her eyes moving down his body, slowly drinking in the sight of him. She reached out, running her hands down his body slowly, until her fingers found his arousal.

Booth's restraint collapsed, and he grabbed her, pulling her to him, even as he pushed her down on the bed. She tried to pull him down with her, but he pulled back, gazing down at her body, then he reached out, his hands roaming everywhere, her breasts, her stomach, until he reached her center, then he leaned down, and his lips retraced the path his hands had taken.

Brennan gasped, closing her eyes and giving in to the sensations he was arousing in her body. Her head whipped from side to side, her body writhing with passion. "Seeley, please", she whispered.

Booth groaned at the sound of his name on her lips, and he couldn't wait any longer. Moving his lips to hers, he poised himself over her, then slipped inside her. She cried out in pleasure, and he swallowed her cry with his mouth, moving on top of her. She thrust her hips to meet him, matching his rythym.

It was heaven, being inside her, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt her body tighten around him, and she cried out as she came. It was all he needed to push him over the edge.

Groaning, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. He lay there, holding her, trying to catch his breath, until he felt her own breathing even. He looked down, and saw she was asleep. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her hair, and she sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you" he whispered. He closed his eyes, and, just before sleep claimed him, he heard her voice whisper in the darkness.

"I love you too, Seeley."

BBB

**Okay, well, I hope that was smutty enough for you! Whew, now I need a cold shower! lol!**


End file.
